The Creators of the Sword of Baltanders
by Cat without Kat
Summary: What if the creators of the sword were still around? What if she meet Orphen?


Disclaimers: I do not own Orphen or any other character that I am using expect Sheely, Clara, Shelia, Keith and any other original character.  
  
The Creators of the Sword of Baltanders  
  
Prologue  
  
There is a young woman with tears running down her pretty face. Her usual impeccable red hair is in disarray. She is sitting next to a young man, who is trying to console her, but he has no answer to her questions of why. She is leaning onto his shoulder with his arms wrap around her.  
  
"Why them?" she asks, her voice catching with her tears.  
  
"I don't know," the deep voice of the young man, answers her.  
  
The girl stifles, and says, "I mean I made the Sword. Sheely made the bracelet and Clara made the magical gemstone. They were mages (heavenly beings) and suppose to live forever." She continues to rant, but as she gets more upset, the more she can't be understood.  
  
The young man pulls her into his lap and starts to rock her. "Shelia, they got a lucky shot," he says trying to comfort her.  
  
She is going to answer, but suddenly the door to the room flings open. They both look to it from their seat on the couch and they see their master. He looks to be around 40 human years, but he is actually over 400 years. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He has broad shoulders and is very tall compared to his changes.  
  
"Shelia, I need to talk to you," his deep baritone fills the room.  
  
The young woman wipes her face, but the tear tracks are dries upon her face. She rises from her position on the man's lap. "Yes, master," she says with a waving voice. The master turns and walks away, expecting her to follow, which she does.  
  
Shelia follows her master through the castle of Baltanders barely being able to know where they are going in the maze. They go into an area of the castle she is unfamiliar with.  
  
The master stops in front of a door where there s runes, saying 'Sword Creator'. He looks at the runes and then at the woman standing next to him.  
  
"Master," Shelia asks without her voice cracking. "What is going on?"  
  
"It took three sisters, whom has been connected to each other since their birth, to create the ultimate weapon," he begins, ignoring her question. "They had to pore into the 3 items, their dreams and feelings." Shelia doesn't say anything, but wonders why he is telling her about her and her twin sisters (triples). "But when they made the sword, they didn't realized that they placed so much of themselves into the items, they died when the people die. One good thing about he triples being born at the same time, their magic is tied together."  
  
"What has this to do with anything, Master?" Shelia asks in a shaken voice.  
  
Her master takes a deep sigh. "Shelia your town sisters are dead and their magic has been transferred to you with the continued life of the bracelets and the gem. The sorcerers are getting clever with who is a mage (heavenly beings) and they are killing whoever is powerful. We need to protect you."  
  
"Are you concerned with the ultimate weapon?" She glances at the door, realizing the importance of the saying. "Are you going to lock me into that room, for the rest of my life? Master?"  
  
"No, Shelia, just until we defeat the sorcerers. And you would be in a stasis, where you will not age from today. You will be released as soon as we defeat the enemy." The tone in his voice is strangely finally, like she doesn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
"Alright," she says while nodding.  
  
Her master smiles and opens the door. He motions her into the room. The room is barren except for a light table, a bed, a desk without everything, and a bookshelf fill with books. Shelia walks into the room with her head held high, thinking she would only be in this room for a few months, even a few years, but not for the time she does spend in there. She turns to ask her master a favor, but the door shuts. She runs to the door and pounds the door with her fists. "Wait!!!" she yells to her mentor. "Wait, I need to ask you something!!!"  
  
She tries to reach her teacher, which she believes is only on the outside of the door, but he have left as soon as the door had shut. He goes back to the room where the young man, whom has feeling for Shelia, is waiting.  
  
"Keith, Shelia decided to have the sword take her power, but there were compliances and she died." The master could see the hurt on his student's face. "But we must not yet her sacrifice be in vain, go to City of Canals and await instructions."  
  
Keith bows and leaves the room. Once he is in the hallway near to his room he lets the tears fall.  
  
The master looks after Keith and thinks, he would make a good Killing Doll.  
  
1000? Years past  
  
Shelia wakes to footsteps going past her door. There are actually people walking these halls again is her first thought. But once it isn't repeated, she rolls towards the bookshelf thinking to read a book, one that she hasn't read a hundred thousand times already. Before, she could reach for a book, she feels magic, she hasn't felt in a long time, the power of the sword, but it isn't strong enough to be the complete sword. The power stops and she feels reside of something being changed by the sword.  
  
Shelia hears the footsteps again, reaches out and senses two people with sorcerer blood. She doesn't make a sound fearing for her life. The two sorcerers leave.  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
Shelia gets startled in the night with a blast of power from the sword again, but it holds much more power then a few days ago, like a person have been transformed. It gets her thinking of why would people use the sword this long after the last time it has been used. She turns to the bookcase and goes to the spell books. She starts to find a way out.  
  
5 Years Later  
  
Eureka!!! She finds a way out of her prison. But she needs some help from the outside. How could she find someone to help her? The person needs to be able to blast a ball of magic fire against the door and at the same time she need to do it, also. There was another blast of power from the sword a week ago.  
  
She feels two sorcerers, one from before, 3 non-magical folks and Deep Dragon club (or wolver) entering the castle with her sword. She waits patiently until the footsteps falling near the door of her prison. The doors start to shake and a very annoying voice, complaining that they won't open.  
  
The sorcerer, whom has been here before, is starting to walk past her door. She runs to the door and screams out, "Wait!!!" Of course, with her not using her voice in so long, it just comes out as a loud croak, but it stops the magic user in his tracks. Help!!" she screams again, but this time, although her voice is hoarse from misuse, it is clear.  
  
"Someone is in there!!!!" exclaims a male teenager's voice.  
  
"Majic, stop stating the oblivious!!!" yells an irate male voice.  
  
"Sorry, Master," says the first voice, but it is dejected instead of excited.  
  
"Don't argue. Sorcerer, do you know how to throw a fire ball?" asks the mage (heavenly being).  
  
"Yes," states the male voice mistrusting.  
  
"I need you to hit the door with one," she says. "On the count of three." She yells as she moves away from the door. "ONE, TWO, THREE."  
  
At the same time, Shelia yells, "Soul of Fire"(I know it's from Sailor Mars attack) and the young man, "Sword of Light, whom do I release." The two fireballs reach the door at the same time. The two different types of magic meet at the door and for the intermixing of the magic, there is a huge explosion.  
  
When all the magically dust and things clears away, the wooden door is still standing, but if feels different to Shelia. She walks towards the door. Then is no magic around it, like there use to.  
  
She pulls the door open.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N Please read and review. I actually don't know if I should continue this story. If I do, it will probably not be a Mary Sue, maybe have an original character for Shelia and one of the show characters for Orphen. Just warning you, I like male/male. 


End file.
